The Star In Her Sky
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: He's her other half, the sun to her moon, the star in her sky. Molly reminisces about her relationship with Arthur over the years.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

_**Dedicated to Ralinde, who gave me the much needed inspiration to write this fic. Thank you :) **_

**Written for;**

**The Fan fiction Marathon - MollyArthur**

**Easter Egg Hunt - The Burrow**

**University Scholarship - Anxiety**

* * *

**The Star In Her Sky **

Molly sat in her favourite arm chair, knitting needles in hand as she gazed into the fire. Arthur was in his shed, tinkering with Merlin knows what, and she didn't expect to see him for at least another hour. The Burrow was quiet, quieter than Molly liked if truth be told, now that all the children were off living their own lives.

Her thoughts turned from her children to her husband, and she smiled to herself softly. As much as his irritating infatuation with all things muggle annoyed her at times, she wouldn't change him for the world. He was her other half, the sun to her moon, and the star in her sky. She loved the very bones of the man, and it had been that way since the very first time she met him.

_Fabian led her onto the train, pulling both his and her trunks behind him. Gideon was following somewhere, but his attention had been attracted by a pretty blonde that looked to be about their age. Molly was excited to finally be going to Hogwarts. She missed her brothers when they were away at school. Fabian pushed open the door to a compartment, finding a little red haired boy inside alone._

_"Alright kid, do you mind if Molly here shares your compartment?" Fabian asked, looking at the boy._

_"Not at all," said the boy, and Molly smiled shyly at him as Fabian stored her trunk in the rack above the seats._

_"Good look with your sorting, Mol, we'll see you at the Gryffindor table," Fabian said, ruffling her hair. She swatted at his hand but smiled at him as he left, before she sat down across from the boy._

_"I'm Molly," she said quietly when she saw him looking at her._

_"Arthur," he replied, holding a sweaty hand out for her to shake. "Was that your brother?"_

_Molly nodded._

_"He seemed sure you're going to be in Gryffindor. Are you brave?"_

_Molly nodded again. "Do you know where you'll be sorted?"_

_"Gryffindor," He replied, and she chuckled as his chest seemed to puff out slightly._

_"Are you brave?" She asked, repeating his question. _

_He shrugged. "I haven't had to be brave to find out," he answered, making her giggle. _

_They spent the rest of the train ride talking and laughing together, and when he offered her the last chocolate frog in the pile he'd bought, she knew he was someone special._

Molly chuckled to herself as she thought about that train ride. Things had been so much easier back then. Arthur had been brave, he still was truth be told, but it had still taken him until their fifth year to work up the courage to ask her on a date. She had been getting ready to ask him herself he'd waited for so long. Still, it was worth the wait. He was worth the wait.

Thinking of his bravery brought to mind a second memory, one where he wasn't so brave.

_"Molly, we really should take you to the hospital, you know. You've been being sick for days now," Arthur said as he handed her a cup of tea. She was sitting on the bathroom floor, afraid to move in case the nausea overtook her again. _

_"I don't need a healer, Arthur, I know what's wrong with me," she replied quietly, unable to meet his eyes. _

_The fears that had been keeping her awake for days flashed through her mind once more. They were too young. They had barely been married a month. They didn't have the money. Their parents still weren't talking to them since they eloped. The list was endless, and although Molly was entirely convinced that Arthur loved her, she didn't know how he would react to her news. _

_"Molly?" _

_She looked at him to find him watching her with concern evident on his face. _

_"I'm pregnant, Arthur. We're going to have a baby." _

_His face seemed to switch colours right before her eyes, he paled, then flushed, but before she could say anything else, he fainted on the bathroom floor. _

Of course, Molly mused to herself, all of her fears had been for naught. Arthur had been happy about the pregnancy when he'd come around, and it had been the icing on the cake that it made their parents forget their anger. After the joy of holding Bill in her arms, Molly had known her purpose in life was to be the best possible mother she could be, and it hadn't taken her long to get pregnant with Charlie.

Seven children later, and the heartbreaking news that it wouldn't be safe for her to carry another child had threatened to drown her in sorrow, but Arthur had been their for her, and she'd pulled through stronger than ever before. Arthur had always been their for her, no matter the reason.

That thought brought to mind a time when he had almost left her. She still had nightmares about those terrifying few hours when she thought she'd lost him.

_Molly folded the washing, glancing at the clock she'd taken to carrying around with her occasionally. The twins, Ron and Ginny were all safe in Hogwarts, a thought that gave Molly a little comfort. Bill and Charlie were safely tucked away in far off countries, and Percy, well, she hoped he was as safe as he could be in the climates they were currently living in. No matter that he'd chosen to side with the Ministry, he was still her son, and she worried. _

_Arthur's hand on the clock worried Molly. It was pointing to 'Work', though she knew he wasn't technically at work. It was his turn to stand guard at the Ministry though, and so, the clock seemed to have taken that as him being at work. _

_Molly had a bad feeling in her gut. She didn't know why, but something was off. Something was wrong. _

_Her eyes landed on the clock once more, and she watched as Arthur's clock hand seemed to shudder in it's place. The anxiety that seemed to be forever present gave way to fear as the hand moved slowly from Work to Mortal Peril, almost as though it was moving in slow motion. It continued to shudder, even as Molly was putting her cloak around her shoulders, ready to apparate to the Ministry to find her husband. _

_She screamed when Fawkes appeared, then took the note he was holding from his claw. Reading it quickly, she grabbed a quill, jotting a reply as fast as she could. Handing the parchment back to Fawkes, she hustled to the fireplace. Thoughts of her children flashed through her mind. She would have to inform them, she knew. _

_Right now though, the only thing she could do was get to her husbands side, ready to help in anyway she could, ready to look after him the way he always had for her. _

"Mum?"

Molly startled from her thoughts when she saw Bill's head floating in the fireplace.

"Hello, sweetheart, is everything okay?" she asked, setting her knitting on the arm of her chair.

"Everything is fine. Fleur's gone into labour, I was hoping I could fetch Victoire over for the night," Bill replied calmly.

"Oh, of course," Molly agreed with a smile. "We'll keep her as long as necessary."

"Thanks Mum."

Molly cheered inwardly at the thought of spending time with her first grandchild. She remembered the day she was born, Molly had been so proud.

_"If this is how long labour normally lasts, we're never having kids," Ginny said with a tired yawn, resting her head against Harry's shoulder. Molly chuckled to herself, though even she was getting tired. Fleur had been in labour for close to forty hours, and it seemed to be a never ending wait. _

_"Every labour is different, dear, and yes, you will give me grandchildren," she said, her matter of fact tone making Arthur laugh softly. _

_Bill interrupted whatever rude reply Ginny was intending on delivering, by popping his head out of the door. "Mum, Dad," he whispered, glancing back into the room. "Come and meet your granddaughter." _

_Molly stood quickly, entering the private room, even as Bill was asking his siblings and their respective partners to return the following day so that Fleur could get some rest. She moved towards the little bassinet, smiling briefly at Fleur before she picked up the baby girl. The almost forgotten joy of holding a new born baby hit Molly in the chest so hard, and she didn't even notice as a tear fell to her cheek. _

_"What is her name?" she asked Fleur, who was watching with a small, tired smile. _

_"Victoire." _

_"Victoire Weasley," Molly whispered. "She's perfect." _

"Grandma!"

"Baby! Come here sweetie, give your Grandma some love," Molly said, holding her arms out for Victoire. Now three years old, Victoire was a real Nana's girl, and nothing made Molly happier than spending time with the little girl.

"Mama's going to have a baby," Victoire whispered, as though it was a secret.

"Is she really? Are you excited?" Molly asked, smiling.

"She is, Grandma, honest. Grandma?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will you still love me when the new baby comes?"

"Oh, my love, I'll love you to the moon and back, always," Molly assured the little girl, who was settling herself in against Molly's chest. Bill watched the exchange with a smile.

"I'll send word when the baby arrives," he assured them before leaving, pressing kissed to both Victoire's head and Molly's cheek.

"Give my love to Fleur," Molly called after him, wrapping her arms around the little girl securely. Arthur found them there half an hour later, Victoire already fast asleep.

"Fleur's gone into labour then?" he asked.

"She has. I hope for her sake that it isn't as long this time."

Arthur nodded, carefully lifting Victoire from Molly's lap. "Come on then, Mollywobbles. Let's get this little girl to her bedroom, and go to bed. We're going to have visitors tomorrow when word gets around."

Molly smiled, standing up and following Arthur to the stairs. She could think of no better way than to spend life, surrounded by her children and grandchildren, and of course, her darling husband, who she couldn't live without.


End file.
